User blog:Monkey.D.Me/Something Inherited from One Piece
Yo MDM here. What i mean by something inherited is that something that you learned or u took from One Piece world and now you use it or act like it in the real world. I mean it can be anything *'A saying that now you choose as one of your life motto' *'A female or male character that you like and want you real world soulmate to be like him/her' *'A role model that you admire and want to be like him' *'A fashion that you like from a One Piece character and now u wear something like that' *'A personalty that you create of one of the One Piece character' *'A seance of courage, leadership or epicness that you created after watching certain One Piece Scene' It can be anything for example I wear my overcoat like Garp, Admirals and Whitebeard. (wear the coat on the shoulder and no hands in the sleeves, it took me lots of practice to to that). ''' '''I like cooking(no boiling water and making kraft dinner can't make u a cook) I make so many dishes. but after i saw Sanji's way of cooking and how he takes pride in cooking, now I also take pride in my cooking and hell they taste good. I have made following Quotes one of my Life's mottos 'A man is someone who forgives a woman - Sanji' 'If you're a man, do things with a don' '''-Tom' '''Mr.3: Thats absurd, how the hell are you planning to fight after cutting off your legs.' Zoro: I Haven't figured that out yet..........but i plan on winning. When does a man die? Is it when he is shot with a pistol? Is it when he has an incurable disease? Is it when he drinks the soup of a poisonous mushroom? No! It is when he is forgotten! I may die but my dream will live on. And the aching hearts of the country will be healed." --Dr. Hiriluk "The tide of the times...People's dreams....These things cannot be stopped. As long as people seek the answer of freedom, these things will never cease to be!" Gol.D.Roger This is a battlefield, the food should taste good but it doesn't mean that you can torture the ingridients. A good cook make sures that every bit of ingridients is used with love. Just like a lady. '— Sanji's response to the Marine cooks' "The only ones who survive on the battlefield... are the "strong" and the "cowardly". It's a fact of nature that all "heroes" die...!!!" "Listen up... you can pour drinks on me, you can throw food at me...you can even spit on me. I'll just laugh that stuff off. But... good reason or not... nobody hurts a friend of mine!!!! ” — Shanks' warning to Higuma on hurting Luffy So there are more but this is the kinda Quotes that now i keep in mind and act. So tell if you have inherited anything from the One Piece. Category:Blog posts